


Surprise Break

by VampirePaladin



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (1992 Anime)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 17:18:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20085883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePaladin/pseuds/VampirePaladin
Summary: Usagi surprises Rei with an evening with a friend.





	Surprise Break

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).

Rei stepped into her darkened bedroom. She could have sworn that she’d left the lights on.

“Surprise!” Usagi called out as she leaped out of her hiding spot when Rei flicked the lights on.

“U-Usagi?” Rei asked in surprise as she took a step back.

“Look, I have cake, and juice, and I brought a romantic movie,” Usagi said as she brandished a video tape with stickers marking it as a rental.

“What is all of this for?”

“I just wanted to spend time with you,” Usagi said. Rei could tell that wasn’t the whole truth, Usagi wasn’t a very good liar, but it was at least partly the truth. 

“Sure, why not, I didn’t have any other plans tonight.” Rei would maybe have meditated before the Sacred Fire, but that was all that she had planned, and she had been doing that every day, so she wasn’t worried about not doing so today.

“Great, come on,” Usagi grabbed Rei’s hand. “Sit down and relax.” Usagi pulled Rei to sit down. Then Usagi put the tape in the VCR hit play, and came back to divide up the cute little cake decorated with whipped cream and strawberries. 

Rei settled down as the love interests, both played by idols, attempted to navigate their convoluted lives so that they could be together. She was a fan of both of them, so it was easy to get involved in the movie as she ate her sweet cake and sipped her juice. It was nice just spending time with Usagi, not having it be a surprise plot by the enemy to get this or that thing, no fighting with a new group of Sailor Senshi.

“Did you like the movie?” Usagi asked as the credits rolled. She wiped away a few tears with the edge of her sleeve.

“It was good.” Rei turned her full attention to Usagi, looking her right in the eyes. “Usagi, what is all of this about?” This was so unlike Usagi. It wasn’t Rei’s birthday or the anniversary of her mother’s death. Rei hadn’t been sick. She hadn’t gotten any particularly bad news. Grandpa was still in good health for a man of his age.

“You’ve been consulting the fire every day, Rei,” Usagi said softly.

“I’m just trying to find out information about our next enemy. Galaxia is gone, but that doesn’t mean she’s the last,” Rei said.

“I know, Rei. I know you’re trying to protect us all and you’ve been working so hard at it too. I just wanted to give you one day to relax. I don’t want you getting burnt out and over worked!”

“Thank you, Usagi,” Rei said with a warm smile. “That really means a lot to me.” Usagi really had matured as a friend since the first days that they had known each other. Usagi had always cared about others, but now she really paid attention to her friends and could tell when they needed her love and support. “Next time, let’s go to the arcade.”


End file.
